Rise of Night Pony/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Rise of Night Pony. Transcript (Scene opens to at night, before Granny Asparagus is seen hopping from atop the buildings, while Mrs. Fuzzyface follows her. They jump across buildings, which Laura is able to notice.) Laura: Whoa! Is that a real-life ninja? (Granny and Mrs. Fuzzyface still continue jumping across buildings, when Granny suddenly stops mid-jump.) Granny: Whoops! (Granny falls down, before making the jump again, but fails.) Granny: Not again! (Granny falls again, before trying again, but still failing.) Granny: Not even close! (Granny falls once again, then gets back up again.) Granny: Now when I used to be- Laura: Granny?! Granny: What's that behind you?! Laura: Where? (When Laura is distracted, Granny jumps away again, but hurts her back when she lands.) Granny: Oh! Owie! My arthritis! Laura: Granny? Are you a ninja? Granny: Me? A ninja? Oh, don't be silly! Kids these days and their crazy ninja theories! Come on, kitty. Mrs. Fuzzyface: (meows) (Granny and Mrs. Fuzzyface go to leave, while Laura inspects the bo staff that Granny was carrying.) Laura: Granny? Your cane? (Laura tosses the bo staff at Granny, who jumps up and catches the bo staff, then does some ninja moves.) Granny: Oh, forget it. Guilty as charged! Come over for cookies and milk, I'll tell you all about my secret life as a ninja superhero. (Scene switches to Granny's house, where Laura picks up a cookie and eats it.) Granny: I was quite a crime fighter back in my day. The newspapers called me Aspara Justice. My cat, Black Cherry. Laura: You, a crime fighter, all this time. Granny: But I've gotten too old for all the flips, twirls, and whippity-dos. I need someone to take my place. Someone young and spry, like you. Laura: But I'm just a little girl. What can I do? Granny: And I know you doubt yourself for being small, but I was small when I inherited this too. Laura: I'm not ready. You need to find someone else. (Laura leaves the house, while Granny and Mrs. Fuzzyface watch.) Mrs. Fuzzyface: (meows) Granny: Give her time, kitty, give her time. (Scene switches to a binocular shot of the town, before the shot focuses on what looks like Motato on the roof.) LarryBoy: (gasps) I've spotted Motato on that roof! Junior Jetpack: Don't you mean on that bench? LarryBoy: Wait a minute! (LarryBoy looks through his binoculars again, before looking down to see what also looks like Motato on the bench.) LarryBoy: Two Motatos? Junior Jetpack: I see what he's trying to do here. LarryBoy: Me too. Let's take out the trash! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fly out, while Junior Jetpack knocks over the Motato that is on the bench, revealing it to be a cardboard cutout.) Junior Jetpack: Wait! These are cardboard decoys! LarryBoy: Cardboard? Guess we better recycle them. (Another cardboard cutout of Motato suddenly pops out of the fountain.) Motato: (recorded voice) Mwa-ha-ha! Junior Jetpack: There he is! Motato: (recorded voice) You'll never catch me! (Another cardboard Motato pops out of the trash can as well.) Junior Jetpack: And there! (Another cardboard Motato pops out from the flowers.) Junior Jetpack: And there! And there! And there! LarryBoy: He's become Multi-tato! (Two Radishes are seen pulling a wagon full of gold bars, which LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack do not notice.) Junior Jetpack: Whatever you're doing, Motato, we are not falling for it! Motato: (recorded voice) Mwa-ha-ha! (Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Motato: Ha! They're totally falling for it! LarryBoy is chasing decoys all over town, while we get to commit the perfect crimes! Unnoticed! Radish # 1: What about that ninja? Motato: Oh, forget the ninja cat lady! She's clearly past her prime! We need a great new plan! Radish # 2: Maybe we could steal the sun! Radish # 1: Turn people's hair into snakes! Motato: No-no-no-no! Quit trying to be clever! That's my job! I say, we kidnap all the grandmas in town and force them to bake us an endless supply of delicious homemade cookies! (laughing) Radish # 2: That... is... brilliant! I guess that's why you're the boss. Motato: I need a report with all the local grandmas and, their addresses! (The first Radish pulls out a laptop, and uses it to locate Granny Asparagus's house.) Radish # 1: Sources say there is a total of one grandmas. Granny Asparagus. Address, 122 Top-of-the-Fridge Lane. Motato: Put your shoes on, kids! (sing-song) We're going to Granny's house! (laughing sing-song) (Scene switches to back at Granny's house. Before cutting to inside, where Mrs. Fuzzyface is sitting on the couch while licking herself, just as Granny comes in while carrying a plate of cookies.) Granny: I think this batch of cookies would go to Jimmy and Jerry. Mrs. Fuzzyface: (meows) Granny: Don't worry. I'll make your batch of chocolate chip tuna cookies next. (The Radishes suddenly burst in through the door.) Radish # 2: We'll take those cookies, Granny! Radish # 1: And we'll take you too because you can make cookies! Granny: You could just ask. (The Radishes pick up Granny and carry her away.) Granny: And I'd be glad to make you some cookies! (Mrs. Fuzzyface peeks out from behind the couch as Granny is taken away, before she becomes angry. Scene switches to Laura hopping past Mayor Archibald.) Archibald: Laura, what's the matter? Laura: Mayor, you ever feel like you're too small to do anything big? Archibald: I've always dreamed of wrestling grizzly bears! Laura: I think it's kinda like that. Archibald: Listen. As a mayor, I always feel like the job I'm called to is bigger than me. (Music starts playing.) Archibald: (singing) It's no mystery or riddle You're big when you're little If you're not little in your heart! And 'cause you're not taller Doesn't mean that you're smaller When it comes to being Caring, kind, and smart! Just because you're a kid Doesn't mean you can't be big In honesty, courage, and faith! If you're loving and compassionate Obedient and passionate You're bigger than The obstacles you face! God became a child to save us all David killed a giant When he was small And though you can't walk Till you've learned to crawl With God in your heart You're always walking tall In God's image He made you And before He is through You're gonna be His perfect work of art It's no mystery or riddle You're big when you're little If you're not little in your heart No, it doesn't make you little In your heart Laura: That helped a lot. Thanks, Mayor. Archibald: If there are any other life struggles you need me to sing you a song about, just let me know. I've got one about fear, paranoia, fits of anxiety... basket weaving. (Scene switches to the Larrymobile chasing after another cardboard decoy of Motato.) Computer: Motato likeness recognized. Motato: (recorded voice) Mwa-ha-ha! Catch me, you never will! (The Motato decoy still zooms off with the Larrymobile still driving after it.) Junior Jetpack: I think I'm onto his little trick! (The decoy then moves out in front of a rock, before LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fly out from the Larrymobile and fly out at the decoy, but the decoy moves out of the way, so LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack run into the rock.) LarryBoy: Nope! Still falling for it! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fall off and land on the ground. Scene switches to Laura's house at night.) Laura: Well, Mr. Pony, I'm thinking about becoming a ninja. What do you think? (talking as Mr. Pony) I think that'd be rainbow-riffic! (The sound of Mrs. Fuzzyface meowing is suddenly heard, before she jumps into Laura's window and into her room.) Laura: What is it, kitty? (Mrs. Fuzzyface pantomimes what happened, which Laura figures out.) Laura: Motato took Granny?! (Mrs. Fuzzyface nods in confirmation then jumps out the window again.) Laura: Wait! (Laura exits the house at night, before looking up to see Mrs. Fuzzyface on top of the house.) Laura: Oh, I'll never be able to keep up with him! If only I had a broom! (Laura looks to see a broom next to Mr. Lunt's store. Laura jumps on top of the building while holding the broom, before she follows after Mrs. Fuzzyface, jumping off walls and the couch, before landing on the ground again. Laura looks to see Mrs. Fuzzyface is ahead of her, then follows her into an alley, where Mrs. Fuzzyface is standing next to a large trunk, with a note on top of the trunk.) Laura: What's this? (Laura takes the note off the trunk and reads it, while Granny's voice is heard.) Granny: (V/O) "Dear Laura, I knew you'd find this when you were ready". (Laura opens the trunk and becomes surprised.) Laura: Huh? Granny: (V/O) "It's my old crime-fighting gear. Please wear it proudly and mysteriously". Laura: I'm ready! (Scene switches to Laura now dressed in the outfit that Granny left for her, interspersed with her and Mrs. Fuzzyface as Black Cherry rushing to the rescue, then standing on top of the lamp.) Night Pony: I am Night Pony! (Night Pony and Black Cherry jump off the lamp after that. Scene switches to Motato's lair.) Radish # 1: Come along quietly, Granny. Granny: Get your leaves off me, goons! (Granny then jumps up and jumps off the side of the bathroom sink, but hurts her back again when she lands.) Granny: Ouch! My arthritis! (Granny falls over after that. Scene switches to the Radishes putting Granny in the cage.) Motato: Granny Asparagus! You are going to bake us cookies! Granny: That'll take about 22 minutes. Motato: Forever! Granny: That'll take a little bit longer. Motato: Then make me a batch of snickerdoodles, posthaste! (Night Pony shows up.) Night Pony: The only batch you're gonna get is a batch of Night Pony justice! Motato: Who said that? (Night Pony leaps out from her hiding place and appears from behind Motato.) Night Pony: I did! Motato: But, where are you? (Camera pans out to show Night Pony on Motato's head.) Night Pony: On your head! (Night Pony throws her bo staff as it hits the light switch, turning off the lights.) Motato: Oh dear! Activate secondary lighting in case of ninja heroes! (The lights turn back on as Motato looks down to see that the cage is now open and empty, before looking to see Night Pony and Black Cherry escaping with Granny.) Motato: What have we here? A miniature pig-tailed crime fighter! Rads! Attack! (The Radishes run out and surround Night Pony and Black Cherry before they can escape with Granny.) Night Pony: If we're going to escape, we've got to use our heads! (Black Cherry nods then rolls herself across the floor, knocking the Radishes out of the way. Motato is angry when he sees this, while Night Pony and Black Cherry try again to escape, but Motato blocks their way.) Motato: Now, you put that cookie maker down nice and slow this instant! (Night Pony spins Granny around before tossing her into the air, before she lands on top of the toilet paper roll, before Black Cherry joins her. Night Pony then prepares to face off against Motato after that. Night Pony holds out her bo staff, while Motato brings out a giant French Fry.) Motato: Ah! En guard! (Night Pony and Motato start fencing each other with their respected weapons.) Motato: Sword-tato! (Night Pony and Motato still fence each other, but Night Pony jumps onto Motato's French Fry.) Night Pony: Ha-ha! Wasabi! (Night Pony jumps into the air and lands behind Motato.) Motato: Oh, would you hold still so I can get you with this French Fry! Night Pony: Rear Kick Sword Disarm Move! (Night Pony kicks Motato's French Fry away as it lands a few feet from him.) Motato: (laughing) (Motato starts throwing cookies at Night Pony, but she dodges them and whacks them away with her bo staff then jumps onto the top pipe of the bathroom ceiling, while Motato can only watch. Night Pony then throws her bo staff as it knocks three cages off the ceiling and fall towards Motato. Motato dodges two of the cages, but the third one falls on top of him, trapping him inside. Night Pony then lands on the floor while holding out her bo staff and eats a cookie that she caught.) Radish # 2: The kid's got moves. Radish # 1: Mad moves. (Night Pony jumps onto the toilet paper roll and gets Granny before she starts to leave.) Motato: Wait! Who are you?! Night Pony: My name is Night Pony! Radish # 2: Night Pony? Is that some kind of metaphor? Night Pony: I just really like ponies. (Night Pony leaves with Granny after that. Scene switches to in the town center at night.) Granny: I knew you could do it, little carrot! Laura: Thanks for believing in me, Granny. (Scene switches to the Larrymobile driving into Motato's lair, before LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack jump out.) LarryBoy: Motato! Prepare to be- (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack stop when they see that Motato is already caged.) LarryBoy: Hey! You're already in a cage! This has gotta be a trick. Motato: Please! I surrender! Keep that Night Pony away from me! (LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack look at each other in confusion.) LarryBoy: Who is this Night Pony? Who? (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store at night, before the camera pans up to the top.) Night Pony: (V/O) When night falls, and bad guys rise, you'll hear the who's of justice! I am the Night Pony! (Night Pony and Black Cherry jump off, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts